pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |local =Akala Island, Wela Volcano Park |major =Kiawe's Turtonator knows Dragon Tail and learns Shell Smash. Kiawe catches an Alolan Marowak. Kiawe's Marowak knows Flare Blitz, Shadow Bone, Iron Head, and Headbutt. |prev =SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! |prevnum =SM033 |next =SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! |nextnum =SM035 |guest = |machars =Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars =Professor Kukui, Olivia, Nurse Joy, Hikers |michars =Sima (flashback), Kiawe's grandfather (flashback), Trainers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Litten, Lana's Popplio, Kiawe's Turtonator, Kiawe's Marowak (Alolan; new), Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Mallow's Steenee, Nurse Joy's Blissey, Hiker's Magmar ;Pokémon belonging to trainers: Magcargo, Darmanitan (2x; one in flashback), Pignite (2x; one in flashback), Pansear (2x; one in flashback), Torchic (2x; one in flashback), Growlithe (2x; one in flashback), Litwick (2x; one in flashback), Lampent (3x; one in flashback), Combusken (2x), Braixen (2x), Ponyta (2x), Flareon, Charmander, Houndoom, Chimchar, Tepig, Darumaka, Heatmor, Fennekin, Numel, Quilava, Fletchinder, Cyndaquil, Rapidash, Torkoal }} is the 34th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash and his friends go to an Akala Island festival called the Wela Volcano Festival, where there is a crown called the "Wela Crown" that makes a Pokémon stronger. But how will things work from here when an Alolan Marowak appears and takes the crown? Will Kiawe's Turtonator be able to succeed against the Marowak? Episode Plot The class arrives to the foothold of Wela Volcano, where a festival is held. Kukui tells the Wela Fire Festival has a 100-year-old tradition, and could learn some things while spending time at the festival. Kiawe leads the group, as others note how lively he is, and recall he always visits the festival every year. Kiawe asks does Ash want his Litten to become stronger; Ash confirms this, so Kiawe claims this festival is fitting for him. Olivia, at an altar, welcomes everyone for coming to the festival, commemorate the Wela Volcano that gives life onto Akala Island. Everyone cheers, while a figure watches this from behind the rocks. Olivia takes a crown and places it on a Growlithe, making it slightly more powerful. Ash wonders what that crown is, and is told by Kiawe it is the Akala crown, which gives the strength equal to the intensity of the Wela Volcano's fire. Kukui recalls the crown's effect is most powerful at Fire-type Pokémon, while Lillie tells how many trainers from other regions come to the festival to see more about this crown. Ash is encouraged to give this a try, and the class stands in the line. Kiawe tells how his Turtonator wore the crown last year. Ash remembers Kiawe's grandfather was the King of Akala Island, and wonders if he also did these crowning ceremonies. Kiawe confirms this, and remembers how he and his family watched as his grandfather placed the crown on the Pokémon. Kiawe wishes that his grandfather would crown his Pokémon, too. Kukui thinks how Kiawe's grandfather would be happy to know his grandson came to this ceremony, and Kiawe nods. Just as it is Ash's turn, Ash places Litten on the floor to let Olivia put the crown. Suddenly, the crown gets snatched by a Pokémon, which Rotom describes as the Alola Marowak. Ash asks it to return back the crown, and Kiawe reminds it does not belong to it. The Marowak evades the two, and starts dancing with its bone, which displeases Sophocles. The Marowak leaps away and throws its bone, which scares others. Olivia goes after Marowak, but is stopped by Kukui, who reminds her they have to calm down the people. Instead, Kiawe calls Turtonator back and goes with Ash to find Marowak. As Marowak leaps away, Ash and Kiawe go after it. Later, Ash got separated from Kiawe, and finds a fork in the road. Rotom claims there is a half chance it went to the right, though that doesn't mean anything to Ash. Kiawe finds a hiker, whose Magmar got injured. He is joined by two more hikers, who ask him if he is after Marowak. Kiawe yells where did it go, and the hikers point out the path. Kiawe finds Marowak, who is dancing with the bone. Kiawe demands back the crown and sends Turtonator. The Marowak pounds its head with the bone and ignites itself in flames, then charges towards Turtonator, who uses Flamethrower. Since Marowak resisted the attack, Turtonator uses Dragon Tail, but Marowak evades this attack. Next, Marowak runs and throws its bone to Turtonator; the bone returns to Marowak, who spins it and bashes it onto Turtonator's head. Kiawe uses the Z-Ring to have Turtonator blast out Inferno Overdrive. However, Marowak jumps away from the attack and bashes its head onto Turtonator's, making the latter fall down. Ash arrives with his Pokémon, and all are terrified to see what happened to Turtonator. As for Marowak, it leaps away. At the Pokémon Center, Kiawe is frustrated over his loss, while Ash explains to others they were unable to retrieve the crown. Outside the Pokémon Center, Ash visits Kiawe and Turtonator. Rotom notes Turtonator is well, though Kiawe apologizes to it, since he was too concerned about the crown rather on Turtonator. Kiawe knows how in battle, one must understand their opponents, something his grandfather told him. Kiawe admits he always looked up to his grandfather and wanted to be as strong as he was. Even after obtaining Turtonator and having Olivia crown it, Kiawe knew it was not enough, even after obtaining the Z-Crystal. He claims like the Wela Volcano, they have to keep on burning and grow stronger. Ash sees how big this objective is, but Kiawe admits he does not know if he can fulfill it. Ash tells Kiawe simply needs a bigger goal, as he admits he wants to be a Pokémon Master. Kiawe becomes confident, having hope that he'll get the crown back next time. To do that, Ash and Kiawe go to the battlefield to train, and the latter inspires Turtonator to find a way to defeat Marowak. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, so Turtonator positions itself to use Dragon Tail. However, Pikachu evades Turtonator's thorns, thus avoiding the attack. Pikachu runs around Turtonator and hits it with Iron Tail. Next, Pikachu fires Electro Ball, which Turtonator counters with Flamethrower. Pikachu continues running and executes Iron Tail, slamming Turtonator several times. Kiawe sees Pikachu is too fast, just like Marowak was. Ash claims one cannot win with defense alone, and has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Turtonator, who takes a lot of damage. Kiawe wonders what he can do, and sees fire in Turtonator's eyes, for even if it looks calm on the outside, it is quite fired-up on the inside. Kiawe has Turtonator show its flame, as it starts glowing, which amazes Ash, Pikachu and Rotom. The next morning, the hikers are saddened as they accompany Magmar in the Pokémon Center. Olivia tells Kukui the crown has not yet been found, and things are just like they were. Mallow wonders why did Marowak take the crown, but Olivia thinks there is a reason, though the crown means a lot to the people. Olivia decides to go after the crown, since it is her duty as the Queen of Akala Island. Kiawe stops her, and asks of her that he'd be the one to retrieve the crown. Olivia senses Kiawe's desire, and lets him do that. Mallow and Lana notice Kiawe is slightly different today, and more motivated. Ash admits they have been training, and has hope in Kiawe in succeeding in the task. The heroes find Marowak, who places the crown on, as Kiawe challenges it to a battle. Marowak charges and throws it bone, but Turtonator blocks it with Dragon Tail. Marowak bashes into Turtonator, who tries to punch it, but misses. Others fear how Turtonator is just taking attacks. Marowak pounds its head with the bone and spins it, executing Flame Wheel, which Turtonator blocks with Flamethrower, nearly blowing Lana's Popplio away. Marowak leaps across Turtonator and uses the bone to attack its back. However, Turtonator's shell explodes, blowing Marowak away. Next, Kiawe has Turtonator use Shell Smash, a move Rotom describes that increases speed and attack, but reduces defense. Turtonator approaches Marowak, who uses its head to bash Turtonator away. Using Dragon Tail, Turtonator bashes Marowak away. Kiawe uses the Z-Ring, passing the energy onto Turtonator, who executes Inferno Overdrive, making Marowak faint in an instant. The heroes compliment Kiawe on the victory, who praises Turtonator. Marowak returns the crown to Kiawe, who senses Marowak wanted to grow stronger, with its fire burning as bright as Kiawe's. Ash admits he and his Pokémon's hearts understand each other while battling. Lillie comments how Marowak returned in an honorable way, as it understood Kiawe. Kiawe sees Marowak wants to travel with him, so Kiawe throws the Poké Ball, and Marowak is caught inside. Kiawe sends Marowak out, who uses its bone to dance. Kiawe admits it is a pleasure having Marowak around, who starts attacking Turtonator. Others think Marowak wants to win the next battle against Turtonator. Marowak attacks, causing its head to get stuck inside Turtonator's belly. Kiawe pulls it out, but Marowak continues attacking Turtonator. With the crown returned, Olivia resumes the festival, and crowns Pikachu, Litten and Marowak. Kiawe feels he and Turtonator will be stronger with Marowak around. Rotom takes pictures of the group, though in every one of them there is the hiker. Debuts Character * Hikers (Alola) Pokémon *Alolan Marowak (Kiawe's) Move *Shadow Bone Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Alolan Marowak (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks what Pokémon does Turtonator fight in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Alolan Marowak. The other answers are Salandit (blue), Growlithe (green), and Magmar (yellow). *The part which the Hikers were included in the class photos is based off one of the in-game Fire Trial's challenge. *A lot of Pokémon that can't be identified by the Alola Dex such as Fennekin and Lampent appeared in this episode. Gallery The Wela Fire Festival, where the heroes visit SM034 2.png Professor Kukui explains that it is for today's class activity SM034 3.png Olivia makes a welcoming speech for those that have come to the festival SM034 4.png A Darmanitan being crowned and breathing fire in a flashback SM034 5.png Rotom Pokédex identifies the Alolan Marowak they come across SM034 6.png Kiawe finds one of the Hikers with a Magmar SM034 7.png A Marowak, which has stolen the Wela Crown, wants to challenge Kiawe to a match SM034 8.png Kiawe and Turtonator have lost to Marowak SM034 9.png Everyone in the Pokémon Center after Kiawe lost against Marowak SM034 10.png Kiawe discusses the loss with Ash SM034 11.png Ash and Kiawe battling to train, with Pikachu against Turtonator SM034 12.png Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Turtonator SM034 13.png The Hikers are crying because Magmar got injured SM034 14.png Olivia explains that she'll go after Marowak to retrieve the Wela Crown SM034 15.png Marowak uses Headbutt against Turtonator SM034 16.png Marowak looking up to Turtonator SM034 17.png Turtonator uses Dragon Tail SM034 18.png Kiawe decides to use the Z-Move SM034 19.png Kiawe successfully catches Marowak SM034 20.png Olivia announces that the Wela Crown has been retrieved SM034 21.png After Olivia has Marowak wear the Wela Crown, everyone is glad to have it join the team SM034 22.png One of the pictures taken by Rotom Pokédex SM034 23.png The episode ends with the Hikers crying in the background }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kiawe Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move